


Technicality

by brahe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, knighthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur reflects on their first meeting and realizes what technically should have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technicality

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know knights have to be nobility but this is Arthur running it and just ignore technicality here

Merlin and Arthur lay together in bed late one night, the soft flickering firelight casting long shadows and turning Merlin's pale skin a light orangy color. The lanky warlock rested on the plush pillows and a thick blanket covered his legs. Arthur's legs were tangled with his under the cover and he was propped up on his elbow, tracing lazy shapes along Merlin's chest and arms. After a while, he spoke.

  
"You know, I've been thinking-"

  
"Oh no, that can't be good," Merlin interrupted with a huge smile.

  
"Shut up, _Mer_ lin," Arthur chided with a poke. "As I was saying, I was thinking about when we first met."

  
"What about it? All the innuendo?" Merlin laughed.

  
"I'm trying to be serious, _Mer_ lin. Technically speaking, you fought me, in a weird sort of dual. And you lasted several minutes, well past the requirement."  
"What are you saying?"

  
"If you'd stop _interrupting me_ ," Arthur smiled. "I'm saying, technically, you could be a knight. Well, a knight in basic training, but a knight nonetheless."

  
Both men were silent for a minute. Arthur went back to drawing crude shapes on Merlin's skin while the magician turned over what Arthur said in his head.

  
"You wouldn't have done it anyway," he decided to say eventually. "You hated me. I’m also not noble." Arthur hummed.

  
"Not gonna deny that," he muttered. "You were annoying. And I didn’t know that then. I mean, I could’ve guessed."

  
"As were you. But even if you did, I'd be a terrible knight."

  
"You don't know that."

  
"Yeah, I do. No magic allowed, and there's no way I would be able to wield a sword like you."

  
"I've had years of practice," Arthur commented. He leaned down to kiss Merlin's neck. "I could always do it now if you wanted."

  
"No," Merlin said quickly, and admittedly breathlessly. Arthur and his damn kisses. "No. It wouldn't seem right."

  
"Whatever you say." Arthur's voice vibrated against Merlin's skin and made him squirm. The warlock brought the prince's head to his and kissed him passionately.

  
"I do not want to be a knight," Merlin clarified after pulling away. Arthur smiled.

  
"You would make a weird knight," he laughed before kissing his manservant again.


End file.
